royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Charming
Queen Charming is the wife of King Charming, and mother of Daring, Dexter and Darling Charming. Her fairy tale is about a quintessential damsel-in-distress, claimed by a old, cruel king who wanted her for his bride, trapped, powerless and then finally saved by a Prince Charming. Appearance She is a model of posture, poise, and perfection. Any gray in her hair is blended with her pale blond locks, sprayed and piled in beehive style. Queen Charming’s personal style is kind of stuck a few decades in the past. Personality Queen Charming takes etiquette, tradition and manners very seriously. She is incredibly proud of her children and has high hopes for them living up to their standards as the children of the Charming family. Although she often reminds Darling Charming about being more ladylike, Darling suspects that Queen Charming might be a secret adventurer as well. Setting The Charming Palaces are situated atop a each mountain in a vast and rather beautiful mountain range and the palaces are connected by tramways. It is unknown exactly how many palaces there are but it is likely seven, one for King Auspicious Charming and Queen Alluring Charming and one for each of their children and their families. Family Her children are namely Daring, Dexter, and Darling Charming. She is the wife of King Charming. Queen and King Charming have several nieces and nephews, each set starting with the same letter. They are Beloved, Bountiful, Breathtaking, Beauteous, Caring, Charity, Cherished, Courageous, Elegant, Earnest, Errant, Fragile, and Fearless, Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious and Gorgeous. Her parents-in-law are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Fairest Charming and Siegfried Charming are her siblings-in-law. Romance She's married with King Charming, who saved her from a old, cruel king who wanted her for his bride. Trivia * In Dexter Charming's Story in Once Upon A Time, she and King Charming discuss and hope on Dexter Charming's possible future as the Beast. * In Darling Charming's Story in Once Upon A Time, Queen Charming urges her children to hurry up as the carriages taking them to the Charming Family Ball are outside Charming Castle. As Darling gets off the carriage, she does so by swinging on Daring's arm. Queen Charming points out that that kind of behavior is not ladylike. * In A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, she attends Parents Weekend and is proud that Darling performed her Damsel-in-Distressing parade so flawlessly. As a reward, she gifts her Maid Marian's book Secrets of Sherwood Forest. Queen Charming cups Darling's face and she feels as if there are calluses on her fingers. * In The Class of Classics, Princess Charming was one of Snow White friends, and she was worried about Snow trying the dragonsports, saying that as people of the royal heritage, they have to maintain the pose and dignity. She even faints when the time comes. After the tryout, she congrats Snow for her performance, saying it was "spelltacular'. Gallery Charming Princess.PNG Snow friends.PNG Stop Snow.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Queens